Strange Rumours (Episode 3.2)
location: Kowloon Well great! Anome is back? *sigh* Anyways, in this very short and pointless mission I'm supposed to go talk to some bluepills about this Cryptos guy. This is what Anome had to say at the beginning: Anome: "Have you heard the rumors yet? Or maybe you've seen for yourself? These strange boxes are appearing all over the city. According to the Sentinel, they're for some street magician named Cryptos. Yeah, right. We need to know more about Cryptos. He may be a harmless bluepill entertainer or he may be much, much more. We need you to investigate this for us. We've found some bluepills who've seen him in action. Go talk to them and find out anything you can, how he gets in the boxes, what he says, how he leaves, just get answers! You first witness is Jacqulyn Plunkett. So I went to the building and found the Jacqulyn Plunkett chick. Jacqulyn Plunkett: What? The boxes? Sure, I've seen one of them open. Some Rasta guy was in there and started ranting about all sortsa crap. None of it really made sense, but it was lunchtime and I was bored, so? Hey, who are you, anyways? Did you check in with Michelle? And that was all she had to give to me and that was all I had to do at this site. But there were also some computers that I could search and all of them but one said nothing. I don't know if this is important or not, but this is what the computer said: Computer: Logged in as Alphonso Lawson 1 unread mail Re: Did you see the statue? Hey, yeah, I saw it... pretty hilarious!!! Next time let's get some pictures of us posing there before they get it cleaned up! -RD So I left and this is what Anome said to me. Anome: Okay, you know what? This isn't getting us anywhere. Interview the bluepills, get the info we already have, blah blah. How about we try this: you go get a listening device. I'll get you to a Machine network node. We do a little eavesdropping and find out what they know. Better than talkin' to coppertops all day, right? Go talk to Chaos, he'll hook you up. So I went and found this Chaos guy who gave me some type of device. He had nothing to say to me except to be careful. So then I left the building with the device and Anome said this: Anome: All right. Let's see, this spot looks fine. The stupid toasters have let their guard down since we're all friends and whatever now. Head there, find a computer, plant the device, and don't get caught. Think you can handle that? So I went to the Machine building and I found the computer without letting anyone see me. I planted the device and then was told to get out of there. I did so and guess what; this ending the mission. Anome finally had this to say: Anome: Not too bad, for a goodie two shoes. I'll have my people start analyzing those signals. And don't tell anyone about this. Understand? *''Episode 3.2: Propoganda'' NPCs (friendly) *Bluepills **Uh, nice threads **Um, can i help you? **Sorry. **You got some sorta disorder? Get lost! *Susann Boren: I'm sorry, we don't allow solicitations in the office. Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.2) Category:Episode 3.2 Missions